creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Doom Vroom
Welcome! I'll respond to every comment that I see, if I miss you then it isn't because I'm ignoring you, but that I didn't see it. Please be kind and respectful to the other users that post on this page. Archive 1 Greetings Archive 7 Batman Archive 2 Besmirched Archive 8 Collector's Comics Archive 3 Japanese Archive 9 Archive 4 Murica Archive 5 Endless 80 Archive 6 Cryptic Message Bane of the Talk Pages "Why do I have to remember I care about this now, of all times!?" Lol. When she said she shouldn't let anything distract her and her resolve was absolute, you just knew that the pole dancing would come up again. Thanks for sharing! You have to love how there was a random can of air freshener there in the first place. I guess he wanted the room to smell nice when he wasn't trying to gas people. The doctors treating President Garfield's bullet wound were so incompetent that the poor guy probably wished he had plague doctors treating him instead. They probably would have burned some nice incense to make the room a little more cheery. Today I did some work on the final installment of my Houseguest series. It's going to have four chapters. I think I'll post the parts to the WW one by one instead of waiting until the whole draft is finished. Raidra (talk) 00:19, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :I've done a little reading about that, and I just love the translation of the title. :-D Yeah, it's neat when a work has these absurd slice-of-life moments. :It talked about Garfield's doctors in The Big Book of Losers ww.barnesandnoble.com/w/big-book-of-losers-dc-comics/1100643125?ean=9781563892530. The book is in graphic novel format, and while it has the occasional disturbing detail, it's funny and informative overall. The section on Garfield's surgeons reported that the surgeon general actually punctured the protective lining of Garfield's liver. :-O In the panel the guy was musing, "I had no idea the liver was that soft!" ~shudders~ :I'll probably have part one up tomorrow. I want to sleep on it and give it one last look-over to see if I want to change anything. Raidra (talk) 00:36, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::That's really interesting. I love how he's like, "I'm not here!" ~laughs~ I'm glad Mom didn't get one of those surgeons! Here's part one of my draft- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:541958. Raidra (talk) 03:43, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Way to rub my illiteracy in my face I'll try to get to it when I get a chance. That being said, it'll likely take some time as I have plans this week to visit with some friends and I'm catching up on errands and work from when I was visiting family so it might be till next week that I'm able to get around to it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:15, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Starting with the mechanical issues. You can control+F to find them easily to decide what you want to do with them. “Tomoyo Funihara. Who might you be,(?)” I've always learned to use a question mark in dialogue when a question is asked. "Imari replied(,) dodging the question and ignoring the extended hand.", "“Say, are you cold in that,(?)” Amu asked(,) pointing to the blue colored tunic that Funihara was wearing.". Also remember to hyphenate compound words, "the instrument in her would be (would-be) killer's hand", as 'would be' doesn't quite carry the connotation you're looking for. Other than that, I really didn't see a lot of mechanical issues. :I like the description, I think the depictions included will really set the tone for the visual novel. I do have to ask though, since I'm not very familiar with the medium, do visual novels mainly focus on scenery or is it more like a comic styling with the characters appearing during scenes of dialogue/action? One recommendation I always give for dialogue and description is to read it aloud. You're looking for descriptive words to come off as natural and for the most part I think you succeed in that aspect. Although I am slightly confused at this section: "A harsh blue light emanated from the sun and bore down..." as when you look at the graphics included, the sun seems to be more of a natural light. :Now if I may talk about maggots for a moment (as I'm wont to do). While I do like the ingenious/practicality of using them for debridement, there might be a few inaccuracies or things to explain away. First and foremost, maggots typically eat necrotic (dead) tissue. Has Amu Ikari's injuries progressed to the point of the tissue dying/being at risk of further infection? You could argue this was more of a preventative measure to ensure against future issues should the wound begin to die. :There is another point that might need clarification. Maggot debridement/maggot therapy actually takes a pretty long time (48-72 hours) so it seems unlikely she'd be pulling them off so quickly ("she watched the maggots clean up the wound and eat the dead skin out of it, scooping them out when she deemed it finished."). You can probably get around this by having her apply a poultice, wrap, or makeshift bandage over the infestation site with the implication that she'll have to remove them later. You can still use her description at being disgusted but you might want to tweak that a little as debridement takes days and not minutes. :Enough about maggots though, okay, maybe a few more paragraphs... Kidding. I really didn't find too many mechanical issues here, the description works (although some clarification might be necessary), and the maggot therapy stuff can be easily fixed/looked into to see if there are alternative methods/approaches to their use. I think you have the beginnings of an interesting story. I'd like to see Niska's motivations get fleshed out a little further in latter segments as it currently feels a bit forced that she'd leave her family behind on such short notice with someone they've only known for a few days. That being said, a slow reveal into the character's intentions/motivations would likely be more effective than everything all at once. I hope that helped out some, sorry I couldn't do more. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:22, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::No prob, best of luck in the future with the story. Feel free to let me know if I can help out in any other way. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:03, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: I'm glad to know that you liked my review. As for the second thing, it definitely hasn't been going particularly well. Severely unwell. I used to kind of drown myself in work so I didn't have to think about it, but the past few weeks I just haven't had a drive to do anything at all. I hate myself and, to put it lightly, it sucks. I mean, sure, I agree with your last statement, but I think it's more how I view myself. I'm overly critical of my flaws (which may have been a guiding force towards my desire to review), and then here comes a problem that A- I can't find a way to fix. and B- Only grows larger and more depressing as time passes. So I've been absent for a while from the wiki. And I'll probably continue to be away for a longer time. My apologies if I rambled. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 15:58, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Finger toe That comment reminded me of a gruesome episode of NCIS that I saw. The medical examiner is Dr. Mallard, alias Ducky, and his assistant is Mr. Palmer. They were working on a "meat puzzle" (reassembling a dismembered corpse) and Ducky scolded Palmer, "You put a toe on his hand!" Palmer explained, "It fits perfectly! Take a look!" He was right, and Ducky realized the corpse was someone he had met before; the man had lost a thumb and had it replaced with one of his toes. Later on Palmer was trying to tell Ducky something, noting that he had always tried to learn from him, etc. Ducky told him, "Get to the point!" and Palmer said, "I know the difference between a finger and a toe!" He just wanted to make that known, just so they were clear. I also saw a show in which a man was feeding a wolf eel (a species with fangs so hard they can leave bite marks on anchors) either Vienna sausages or hot dogs by hand. In other words, he was hand-feeding the eel something which looked exactly like his fingers. Sure enough, the eel bit off one of his thumbs. The doctors replaced it with one of his toes, and a commentator on the show noted, "So now he has nine fingers, nine toes, and a weird finger toe!" It then showed the man drinking soda and playing video games with his toe finger. Conversations I'm involved with often take strange turns. ;-) Raidra (talk) 00:16, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :Ha! I hadn't thought about that, but the name Palmer does make it funnier. I also agree that it's better that a conversation take a strange turn as opposed to ending with something disturbing. "So, yeah, I ate the pizza guy. His bones are under the old deck furniture." :-O For anyone else reading this, I'm kidding. I don't want some fool to read this and think, "Oh, my gosh, they eat pizza guys on Creepypasta!" No, they do not. Raidra (talk) 00:25, June 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I have a Spanish phrasebook telling how to say, "Don't put bones in the disposal." Now I have to look up what "pizza deliveryman" is. I saw your post on MarioFan5050's blog. That made me think of an iCarly segment I saw in which Spencer and Carly were talking before Freddie came to pick her up for school. Spencer, with mounting frustration, was shouting, "Lamp!" at a lamp. Carly joked, "I think it knows it's a lamp," and Spencer explained that it was supposed to be voice-activated. The instructions were in Japanese, so Carly suggested that he try shouting in Japanese. Lamp turned out to be "rampu", so Spencer shouted, "Rampu!" until it finally came on. Carly noted, "See, you just have to shout at it like an angry Japanese man!" When Freddie came to the door, they were taking turns shouting, "RAMPU!" at the lamp. Freddie stared for a minute and then stepped back outside and closed the door, as if to say, "Yeah, I'll come back later." ::Don't worry about the delay. I'm glad you liked it! :-D I'm also glad that the description of PTSD was effective. The section beginning, "Daniel felt like a burning fog had formed in his brain and was infiltrating the rest of his system," was from personal experience. Hopefully I'll get started on part two soon. Since you brought that up about Ripley, maybe I can have a part explaining that he has wisdom, brains, experience, and concern for his underlings and that's why they follow him. It's a matter of respect and trust. By the way, I found a Planet Dolan list of the most racist films ever made, and guess what was on there. Yep! The Mask of Fu Manchu. See, Ripley knows what he's talking about. ;-) Raidra (talk) 02:13, June 7, 2016 (UTC) If you mean to say, "He's not dead," it's actually, "No es muerto," but you were close ("Muerte" means death and "muerto" or "muerta", depending on gender, means dead). Also, "He's not Morty" is "No es Morty." Yeah, that went too far after a point. Stop the train! I think I passed by my station a couple stops back! No, I wasn't planning on looking because I don't want to think about things like that. Thanks! I'm glad you feel that way. In my comics I plan to show the discrimination he's faced. In fact, I plan to have Estes note in an issue that he feels Ripley really gets him because he's faced discrimination too. I'd really like to do an origin issue for Ripley, show his youth and his rise to power. For one thing, Ripley is very tough and formidable, but I read that iguanas are generally docile. That made me decide that he was more timid in his youth, but became hardened as an adult, though he still has degrees of compassion. I'll have to delve into that more. I don't know if I'll ever do it, but I thought up a storyline in which someone enslaves a town using a mind control machine. The fact that he has complete control over these people (and anyone who comes within range of the waves the device emits) and can have anything he wants goes to his head and he starts to go insane with power. The heroes have to stop him to save the populace as well as stop him before he completely loses his mind. Another aspect is that some people might have worked for him willingly, but claim that they were being controlled, so the heroes would have to sort out who's guilty and who's innocent. I mention that because it was originally going to be a Ripley story, but I realized, "No, that's not his character." I mean, look at the pastas he's in. He has a conscience and he's not some monster on an ego-trip. This plot would be completely outside of his character, and I really shouldn't have considered him in the first place. I could have him play a part in the story, but it would be as a protagonist and not the antagonist. Raidra (talk) 01:20, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "G4rce 4ever!" Message I know the feeling of a channel either changing it's name or departing from the airwaves completely. I used to watch The Haunting Hour on The Hub all the time when it was on. However, when The Hub became Discovery Family and dropped the show all together along wiith Goosebumps. However, at least the entire Goosebumps series is avaliable on Nextflix and DVD while only the first two seasons of The Haunting Hour are avaliable on Netflix and DVD. Why? Where'd the other two seasons go? Don't leave those two unreleased. That's like making a B.L.T without the L and T! Because seasons 3 and 4 aren't on DVD or Netflix, that will just encourage people to watch it online for free. Yet Haunting Hour episodes get taken down often. Well if you don't want people pirating your stuff, give people the option to buy it! I think an exception to the pirating law should be if you can't buy it because a season or series has been unreleased to the public legally, that's when pirating should be allowed. That way, company(s) who own it will have tons of copies of the show which will make it easier for them to download them, port them to DVD and other home media devices along with allowing services like Netflix, Hulu, and whatnot to stream them. It will also give the show some attention and may encourage other people to watch it. I've been working on a pong game in Unity and all of the basic componants have been fully programmed (i.e Movement of the ball and rackets, stage design, basic physics, etc.) However, I still need to figure out how to program things like sound, a scoring system, etcetera in Unity. I'm going to look up tutorials for that later today or tomorrow. The tutorial for building the pong game was rather easy to follow although I did have some pitfalls along the way, specifically in the coding department. Oh well, we can't always get it perfect the first time, right? I have a new Haunting Hour review up on my blog and when you get the chance, feel free to check it out. I may upload my next review a bit earlier than I usually do but that's a big maybe. I only have 4 more episodes left to review in season two. The episodes I have left to review are Stage Fright, Night of The Mummy, Headshot, and The Return of Lilly D. Season two only has 18 episodes which is the second shortest season in the series following season 4 which only had 10 episodes. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:35, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sorry At the time, things were looking up. All the support I received from typing it was moving and very encouraging. I still look at it every now and again. But that was months back. In fact, in another month, it will have been about a year since I first made the post. Yet I still feel no closer to really "getting" anywhere. I had a goal to really make progress and try to talk about passing or taking hormones before school ends, and I never even got close. My parents are slightly better, but I saw a counselor and she wasn't much of a help or very good. I was already sure of what I was feeling, and after a while it seemed as though she was almost trying to push me into a certain direction. Eventually I refused to go, and I haven't been back since. There's a lot of breakdowns that I've skipped. I'm not proud of them and I don't want to revisit them. I mean, I want to speak of them, but they're just very low, dark places for me. "Attempts" were made. I don't wish to talk about it more on here. I'd love to say I haven't considered "going through with it" anymore but... Yeah. It's been a very difficult time. I'd love to write more or review or even do something casual like play videogames but I've completely lost my desire to do any of it. I just can't seem to enjoy the things I used to like. Everything just feels... wrong. So fucking wrong. Pardon my swears, please. I'm just a mix of confusion and hate and melancholia. Ugh. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 03:32, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "The UnRadicalTubularSome Cable Company" Message Which cable company is available in your town? Version? Cox? Comcast? DirecTV? Or is it none of the above? I ask this because sometimes small brand cable companies suck. At my dad's, our cable and internet provider is called Full Channel. It's a fairly good cable company and it's much cheaper than the name brand cable companies. Though I think Full Channel may only be a Rhode Island exclusive company and even then it may only be available in certain areas of the state. So I went to GameStop and MovieStop. I wanted to originally get a 2DS and a copy of either Pokemon X of Pokemon Alpha Sapphire but my mom said "Nuh! Only use the gift card your brother gave you for your birthday, k thanks bye!" I ended up buying a copy of Fallout 4 for about 35 bucks which is cheaper than some of the other copies there. At MovieStop I got Hugo and Bad News Bears Go to Japan since those were the only movies there that interested me. I really wanted to get Spirited Away (for myself) and The Peanuts Movie for my brother as a birthday gift since his birthday is coming up in July. I didn't find a copy of those movies over there however. We might go to a bigger MovieStop sometime later since like the MovieStop I went to, they're also going out of business. BNB: Go to Japan looked so weird, I had to buy it just to see what kind of crazy things are in there. I mean if takes place in Japan so naturally you'd expect something wild and crazy like Godzilla destroying the baseball stadium during the bears vs Japan baseball match and the teams coming together to stop the beast with swearing, lead baseballs (because lead counters radiation which is what I imagine Godzilla is made up of), and last but not least, Hiyao Miyazaki bursting out of Mount Fuji as a giant totoro creature thing and finishing off Godzilla by throwing him into the sun and walking away from a cool explosion. Also throw in some Samurai Ninja Robo Geishas who are kitsunes and you'll be fine. If the movie turns out to be bad, I'll just rewrite it into something better. Like maybe the ball players can be like actual bears and they will be drawn in the style similar to We Bear Bears but they're cubs. One player can be a grizzly. One can be a panda, one can be a polar bear, one can be a sun bear, and so on. I haven't seen any other Bad News Bears film before so I don't have that high of expectations for this movie. I had a lot more to say in my latest review as opposed to my last one that was quite short. Both these reviews were on a two part episode and I review them individually to see if both halves work or not so much. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:31, June 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Fingers and Keyboards I commend you for still reading it lol. I haven't looked at it in awhile, so I still cringe a bit if someone decides to read it (I guess everyone probably does for their first story). Feel free to give any feedback afterwards. I'll get around to fixing the story eventually. Oh yeah, I have a long list of projects. For awhile (and still a little today) I have a bad habit of multi-tasking between them, but I'm focused on one right one. I have five different stories in the works - three of which will be a trilogy at a minimum. I tend to hover around long stories (I'm sure you've realized this by now :P), but now I'm moving towards the length of novels. I'm taking my time on each because I like to challenge myself with each new story I write to improve my writing skills. What better way than to try things outside my comfort zone! It doesn't help though when a new concept for a story pops in my head every so often. :/ Wbu? Are you in the midst of any new stories soon to be told? Or have you been getting to occasional writer's block like I have? Vngel W (talk) 15:21, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :For me, I think it's a mixture between wanting to work on new concepts and switching stories to fight writer's block. I'm also trying to work on other genres too. One of the stories I mentioned will be pure fantasy while another has some elements of horror, but it won't rely on it. :Yeah I'll definitely take a look at your story. It's funny you mention wanting to convert it to a Visual Novel because I want to do that one of my stories as well. I've always wanted to create at least one Visual Novel (I have just as many ideas for them as I do for my written stories). Eventually, I will get around to it. I remember getting some advice from Mikemacdee for advice since he's done a few. There was a web-comic he mentioned that I checked out which was really good. It's called Daddy's Little Girl if you want to read it. It never ceases to amaze me what other hidden talents everyone has on this site. :I simply love seeing other people's craft. I look forward to seeing yours when you get it going! :Vngel W (talk) 17:36, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Nice! Thank you for the link - I will be saving it for later! That's actually pretty cool idea. Hey, if no one as used it, then that will definitely add a unique factor to yours. It also adds replay value too. ::Have you ever heard of the RPG Maker software? It's a pretty cool software where you can make your own characters, maps and more. It runs on Ruby code but unless you want to really modify your game, you don't need to know how to code at all. The UI is pretty user friendly. A while back, I started trying make a few games, but I will admit the amount of brainstorming and testing is mind-boggling. It can really take a toll. I've since taken a break, but I would like to take a crack at Visual Graphic style. ::Can't lie, I was jealous too because I want to do a Graphic novel as well. (I'm all of over the place - I'm helpless sometimes :/ ). It serves as a motivator for me though to knock out what I'm already working on. I think my biggest bucket-list item is going into animation. One day...*sigh* ::My avatar and the other picture were both made in Microsoft Paint. It's like the only program I know how to really use. I've seen people actually animate using MS Paint, but the process is very tedious. I hope to be able to pull that off though. I do have a Steam account. Unfortunately, when my laptop crashed, I haven't gotten around to using it again. ::Vngel W (talk) 20:13, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::: Yeah I understand that. Hopefully it will catch on. The closest game I've seen that actually carries your actions and choices to the end was the Walking Dead game by TellTale games. :::Yeah it's on Steam. I think that's where I got mine. Yes there is a feature where it random generates the character sprites or you can custom the look for yourself and yes it is pixelated style. I've used Audacity before and had the same problem once but was able to fix it. I'm not exactly sure what I did to do so. You might be able to look it up. It's definitely something with the configuration. :::Yeah you definitely need a lot of patience and a good show to listen to in the background lol (or music). It intimidates me when I think about all the quality animated shows I've seen and the detail applied. I can't imagine the hours or rather years behind making those..ugh. A trailer seems like the real challenge too - having to make just enough scenes to provide interest without spoiling everything. Not to mention what tone you want to setup - it's almost a story on its own. That takes a keen eye. :::Nope I'm referring to the good ol' default MS Paint lol. Thank you though. I've been working with it for years now (and I'm still learning new techniques). I need to invest in a tablet like you. I haven't had a desktop computer for years now. :/ I used to play all kinds of online games. I miss the good old days. You ever play Hero Online? That was a big one for me back then. I'm spoiled with a laptop now because I can take it anywhere. :P Maybe one day I'll save up enough to get a desktop again - a good one that is. Do you have a game type preference? :::Vngel W (talk) 03:29, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I looked up some gameplay of Binary Domain on YouTube. It does looks pretty clean; I can't believe I missed it as well. It sucks when well-contructed games get completely by-passed. Kind of ruins their potential for future products. It makes you appreciate YouTuber Gamers like Markiplier for giving them some spotlight time. I've heard of Alpha Protocol but never had a chance to play it though. ::That's understandable - believe me, I know all about having too much on the plate lol. Yeah Win10 is alright but I kind of got suckered into it. Lately, when it asks you to upgrade, if you click exit instead of reschedule it automatically upgrades computer without your consent. I was really mad when it did that. It basically tricks you into it. Not exactly the best way to promote your product Windows -_-". On the bright side, at least I'm compatible now for the HoloLens when that comes out...and yes, I am very excited for the potential use for that. ::Oh yeah, the music is the biggest piece. More than likely there will be costs, but you might get lucky. I've heard some pretty talented composers on YouTube that are upcoming but sound really professional. I'm sure you might be able to come to an agreement with a few since I guarantee many just want to promote their work. A trailer would be the best way to do it. Oh yes...the lovely spoiler-filled BvS trailer. Honestly, I don't know why it's so hard not to spoil a movie in a trailer. Too many movies are doing it these days. Christopher Nolan and J.J Abrams always do it the best. They keep it vague and intriguing without showing anything. ::If you think what I did was good, you should definitely check out other people's work. I've used Gimp before - I think it's a better tool to use for what you're doing. Paint's maybe good to use for cleaning close-up pixel errors. Wooow I forgot all about Star Wars: The Old Republic. Good times these ^_^. Hero Online was like your classic MMORPG but what I liked about it was the Chinese Dynasty theme. I know that pain; there would be times when my internet was fast and then the next it was molasses. ::I like to play anything too given my mood, but yes, I love RPGs. Also Shooters, and Horror Survivals (Resident Evil!!! Silent Hill!!!). These types of games I can play whenever. ::Vngel W (talk) 15:22, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :I know they'll try something bolder. They keep claiming that it's so ppl can take advantage of the free upgrade before they start charging (which I can see what they're trying to do) but they need to realize that not everyone wants to do it or has a compatible computer that can. I am too excited about HoloLens. I really hope it pans out. I can't lie the first thought that came to my mind was the Anime, Psycho-Pass where they could augment the reality of their entire house with different themes and even floating House Assistances ^_^. Now that's a really cool use - I think they could change their clothes too if I'm not mistaken....Now the Virtual reality games don't look to bad. They definitely look better the Augmented Reality ones. :Well there you go! I'm sure she'd love the opportunity. A singing trailer usually always hits home ;). Speaking of trailers, I just saw one for The Conjuring 2...it comes this Friday too - Nice! Looks like I have two movies to look forward to now. :I'm really forgetting about all the good games. I have played Dynasty Warriors before but I forget which ones. My favorite character to use was Guam Ping because of that large blade XD. I never played the Empires one - I did do the Extreme one though, you could make your own character as well I think, but not your army. :I'll have to check it out; it has very beautiful graphics. I'm always up for adding new RPGs to my list. You mentioned strategy games before. Well one I'm currently playing is the latest Fire Emblem game, Fates. They've really added a lot to the mechanics since the last FE game I've played which was FE: Sacred Stones. :I didn't play Alien Isolation but I did watch a play-through. I was skeptical about getting it since the last Alien game was a bust. They haven't had a good since the PC release Alien vs Predator 2 but after watching the new one, it showed they finally pull it off. I they make more of them. I'm really excited about the new Resident Evil game. I never finished 6 (didn't really want to either), but I did played 2-5. They really got away from what made Resident Evil so iconic so I really hope they do bring it back home. Number 3 was the best to me, hands-down - everything was practically perfect: the atmosphere, the enemies, the environment and especially the music. I wouldn't mind a remake with today's graphics. A prison actually sounds like a feasible idea - maybe like one on an island like Alcatraz or something. :Vngel W (talk) 19:40, June 8, 2016 (UTC) I heard a rumor about a Key-Logger feature in Win10 that records your passwords unless you turn off the feature. I don't like to entertain rumors without proof, but this one does perk up an ear. You would think they would have a shorter window for the free upgrade so that people HAVE to buy their product - what company doesn't want ensure they maximize the chances of making a profit. I loved Psycho-Pass. I'm glad I saw the show because it led me to finding the band - Ling Tosite Sigure who happen to be behind some of my favorite Anime Openings. Wow that list is...amazing lol. You should add: Samurai Champloo, Parasyte the Maxim, Claymore, and Gun X Sword - those are pretty good. Now these next ones have mixed opinions but aren't bad either: Toyko Ghoul, Blood+, Hell Girl (1st season only),Mushshi-shi, Gunslinger Girl and High School of the Dead. Yeah the first Conjuring was pretty good; I recommend checking it out. I like the director, James Wan - he has a pretty good track record with horror movies. I only saw the first Paranormal Activity and didn't bother with the rest. They were very lazy with it. Once they figured out they could make millions from a rough 15K movie, they ran with it, thinking more of the money than the quality. I really wanted to the see The Witch too, but it wasn't showing in my area. :/ I know a store where you can find older games. They sell all the old PS games and even Super Nintendo and NES consoles. I'll see if they have it for future reference. Yeah censoring is b.s in my opinion too, but I haven't noticed any differences (not sure how subtle they are though). I might not be the best to give it the best review on this one because as mentioned earlier the last FE I played was Sacred Stones for Gameboy Advance so right now everything looks amazing to me lol. I am enjoying it a lot so far though. I don't have any initial gripes but I'm sure they'll pop-up and when they do, I'll let you know. I remember seeing the save mechanic for Alien Isolation. It kind of reminds of the old Resident Evil games where you had to find a save room in order to record your progress and you had a limited amount of times you could do it. The unarmed mechanic however reminds me of Outlast. I was very impressed with that game. In that one, you don't have a weapon either, only a camera. You sort of trapped in huge Asylum where all the patients break free. There's like an underlining darkness that have to try and uncover while fleeing for you life. The A.I chase system was amazing so you had to hide at realistic moments, not just at anytime. Ugh...yes Colonial Marines...that was garbage. I played the 360 AvP too, I wish it caught on more like it's pc counterpart but it was enjoyable too. I'm not sure about the sales for Isolation, but I know the ratings for it were high so that should save it. I think that's what sunk RE 6 so much was that it cramming too many elements into one game. It's okay to add new elements here-and-there to make the game more exciting, but when you completely stray away from the formula, you lose the fan base. It's funny you mention that because I played the second one at a friend's house (who introduced it to me at the time) so my parents didn't know lol. The third one, I had to really convince them to buy for me (my siste helped out with that). I didn't know about the remake, but now I'm really excited about it. I think they're doing one for Final Fantasy 7 too. Vngel W (talk) 13:36, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "GameStop: Power to The Beelzebubs!" Message I've heard about the evil things GameStop has done like throwing away stuff that's in good condition (seriously it's like throwing out a half eaten pizza or a couch like the one in that Family Guy Star Wars parody). I've seen videos about people telling stories about all the cool stuff they've found while diving into the dumpsters of various GameStop stores. There's so much waste being made from GameStops, restaurants, etcetera that I think dumpster divers should be hailed as heroes for bringing light on the waste issue. It sounds ridiculous I know but food for thought I guess. My brother and I might go to another MovieStop on either Saturday or Monday depending on how things go. The other location we'll visit is far away but has a much bigger selection since I think it's their main headquarters or something. I really don't know to be honest. For the 2DS, I might buy myself some Amazon gift cards and buy it online along with a Pokemon game. That might be a better option than going to GameStop for the console. Almost no one in my family thinks I should get the system because of various reasons though. But one of the reasons I want to get is to study modern handheld gaming and having a device like that to work with many really help my in my studies. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:05, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Oh, no, Canada! I think it would cool to do that with some other characters too. When it comes to animal men I've also thought of questions like, "When cat people move in, are there dog people who lament, 'There goes the neighborhood!'?", "Are there lizard men who complain about bird men or salamander men stealing jobs?", and "Would a toad man be appalled by his daughter dating a frog man or a salamander man?" (For the record, humans can only date humans. I'll leave the human/non-human couples to the Japanese storytellers) Of course, things like that don't matter to Ripley or my heroes. They don't see race, ethnicity, or half-animal status. In Basilisk/Re'em there are whites, blacks, Hispanics, and Asians as well as bird men, a salamander man, a bat man, a tiger man, and whatever else I come up with. Yeah, sometimes you see plots in which the writers tried to cram a square peg into a round hole, then expected everyone to say, "Hey, that's great! No problems there, no sir!" I'm sure we'll think of examples. This doesn't really apply, but I read about an Avengers issue a few years ago in which a villain called Jigsaw easily broke Spider-Man's arm during a prison break. He had never been portrayed with super-strength before, so the fans demanded an answer and someone started investigating (Um, shouldn't you have been minding the ship before it set sail?). It turned out that either the artist or the writer thought, "Well, he looks tough, I bet he could break Spidey's arm no sweat!" and the others went along with it! ~sighs~ Anyway, I plan for there to be a lingering mystery about one particular character, a corrupt, arrogant vigilante named Excellence. He claims that he was being controlled, others wonder, and someone who knows him and doesn't think highly of him thinks it's a little of both. "It's time for presents! What the blazes!?" Well, that's one way to spend the afternoon! Incidentally, that character I mentioned recently, The Ill Man, is from Canada. I don't remember why I decided to make him Canadian, but I think it was I hadn't have a lot of Canadian characters. Raidra (talk) 00:45, June 9, 2016 (UTC) "Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends?" ~laughs at baseball bat man~ There was no excuse for that since anyone with a Marvel Comics character guide- or access to various Marvel Comics websites, for that matter- would have known not to do that. Yeah, I plan for Excellence to be one of those characters you love to hate. Here's part of a page with Excellence and his variants (They're the red orange ones), and here's what I have so far of his description (I haven't done the "Personality" section yet, and I didn't include the "Trivia" section, which is also unfinished). In my comics I have two main rip-off of Venom from Marvel Comics. One is Virus 2.0, who's altruistic, and Excellence, who is not. Excellence Secret identity- Drew Vincent and an unnamed Michelanen Birthplace- Drew: California. Michelanen: the planet Michelane Occupation- mercenary List of powers, abilities, and weapons- super-strength, super-speed, agility, near-invulnerability, healing merge, wallcrawling, stealth, tactile telepathy, heightened reflexes, costume change, camouflage, web shot, endurance, changing armor, space invulnerability Status- crooked vigilante First appearance- Shophetim#7 Appearance- Drew is a male Caucasian human with dark brown hair with three tufts. The alien he merges with is a male Michelanen. He has red orange, somewhat lumpy skin, a mouth filled with fangs, solid white eyes, and a bent neck. Each of his mitten-like hands has a curved, clawed thumb while each boot-like foot has a curved, clawed toe on the back of the heel. His costume is red-orange with a gold cape, boots, and belt with a black-rimmed gold circle for its buckle. He can also appear as a creature with red orange skin, a mouth filled with fangs, and solid white eyes. His arms are muscular and his legs curve back below the knee. Each of his hands has four curved, clawed fingers and a curved, clawed thumb while each foot has five curving, clawed toes at the front and a long, curved, blade-like claw on the back of the heel. Entry- Drew Vincent was a self-centered glory hound who happened to meet up with a Michelanen which was just as egotistical as he was. The two decided to merge to become a superhero. This came not from a desire to help others, but from a desire for attention and admiration. Arrogantly calling their merged form “Excellence”, they went to the Hall of Super Justice to apply for membership in Shophetim. Super Creature, seeing Excellence’s true character, denied their request. However, he allowed Kirin, who happens to be the younger sister of Drew’s ex-wife, a place in Shophetim, irking Excellence. Kirin and Excellence often butt heads. He feels jealousy toward her (despite claiming he doesn’t care whether he’s in Shophetim or not), and she dislikes his character and the abuse he gave her sister during their marriage was emotional/verbal abuse, but that's still abuse. While Excellence does not commit acts of villainy, one feels he would look the other way if he felt it would benefit him. His selfish conduct is a stark contrast from the altruism of the members of Shophetim. Description of powers, abilities, and weapons- Excellence has super-human levels of strength and speed in addition to great levels of agility and endurance. He also has an invisible force field which protects him and any passengers he has from the effects of super-speed travel. He is extremely stealthy and has heightened reflexes. He is nearly invulnerable and can survive in outer space. He can crawl up walls and shoot webbing from his hands. When he touches someone, he can communicate with them telepathically. He can also merge with someone, healing their injuries or freeing them from mind control. The Michelanen’s fantastic skin can mimic the appearance of clothing, allowing Drew to change the appearance of his clothing, or to change into his Excellence form, at will. In addition, Excellence’s skin allows him to blend into his surroundings and can serve as fantastic armor which can form blades or other weapons. Weaknesses- Excellence is weakened by intense sonics and intense heat. His arrogance can cause him to commit errors. It would be Kirin who notes that it's likely Excellence was being partly controlled. She has a great rivalry with him. If they were preparing to confront some villain using mind control, she'd shout, "Hey, Excellence! You don't have enough brain to wash!" I've also thought of a great scene in which Renegade gets the best of Excellence. He infects him with a toxin inducing autophobia (the fear of oneself or the fear of being alone), so this arrogant creature suddenly can't bear to see his own reflection or touch his own skin. Sounds like a rip-snorting good time! I'm not entirely sure what that means, but it sounded appropriate! You said it's Hearts of Iron IV. What are the earlier games? The Ill Man- a figure with an unsettling backstory, inspiring optimism, and the warmth of Joey Votto! http://m.reds.mlb.com/player/458015/joey-votto Raidra (talk) 00:27, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :Think nothing of it! We all have times when we either can't leave a long response or don't feel like it. You'll remember times when I couldn't say much because of head pain. I hope your neck feels better. :Thanks! Yeah, he's going to be one of those characters you love to hate. So they were the same time period, just less complicated? Turns Canada into Fascist, world-conquering superpower- can't make boats and planes work X-D Canada's new slogan- No matter how I look at it, it’s you guys' fault I cannot for the life of me figure out how to make planes and boats work! Raidra (talk) 00:38, June 11, 2016 (UTC) ::That's good. :-D Well then, let's say that Excellence will be one of those characters who makes things more interesting. ;-) It'd be interesting to compare and contrast the different versions. I like Amazon Trail pretty well, but from what little I've played so far of Amazon Trail II, I don't think much of it. Some new versions, sequels, remakes, etc. are better and some aren't. ::Today we went to my nephew's graduation party. There was a lot of good food and we had a good time. The neat thing was there was a small lake near the place, and while I don't know if it were natural or man-made, there was wildlife. The first time I went out I saw what I believe was an alligator snapping turtle diving into the water, and the second time there was a mother duck with six ducklings. All in all it was cool. At one point I speculated on what kind of party the cheat salutatorian had. It probably was not well-attended, especially since she probably used someone else's address for the invitations. "The party is at 3111 World Drive, Orlando, FL 32830. Regrets only." Raidra (talk) 01:06, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Sometimes you hear about a movie, cartoon, etc. that doesn’t fit with anything else in the franchise, and it turns out that someone wanted to do something with another property, but weren’t allowed to. Hopefully you’ll never have to deal with a new WataMote cartoon with fantastic animal friends with the explanation, “Well, we wanted to do something with Pokemon, but couldn’t get the rights.” :-/ By the way, I thought of this when you were talking about Canada raining destruction on Christmas- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christmas_at_Ground_Zero. It's sad that no matter how many times you tell people the song is from 1986 there are still people who think it's about something that happened later. Still, the song and music video are both hilarious. It’s something of a tradition in my family that high school graduates get to go on a trip (I visited my best friend who had moved to South Dakota), but other than that, yeah, my post-graduations were low-key too. You just want to get to a quiet place and unwind. After my high school graduation we came home and I watched part of a countdown I happened to come across. After my college graduation we did some shopping later that day. Did I tell you about the time I had to go back to a store because I realized I hadn’t signed the check, or was that Azu? "Here are pictures of a better place than your party!" That would be funny. I wanted to keep with the lion theme, so I decided to go with a Disney park because of The Lion King. Raidra (talk) 00:10, June 13, 2016 (UTC) I understand. I hope it goes well too. Have fun! :-) "Yeah, we've got these companies working on Star Wars games for us. Here's a video of our employees staring blankly off into space." X-D Raidra (talk) 00:16, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :Those are some good points. Chris Rock hosted some award show and talked about bad movies in his monologue. "Have you ever seen an actor in a movie so bad you wondered about their financial situation? I saw Cuba Gooding, Jr. in a movie called Boat Trip and sent him $80." He then talked about how if you needed one actor but could only get another one, you shouldn't make the movie. He gave a couple examples before finishing, "If you need Jay-Z, but you can only get me, don't make the movie! I was in a movie called Pootie Tang, and Cuba Gooding, Jr. sent me $80." :"I conquered Japan first, because they were touching my borders." Sure, that's your cover story, but admit it- you just wanted to rule over the land of ninja weapons, Face Banks, and unique vending machines. ;-) I once read an article about how incompetent Benito Mussolini really was, and the author concluded, "Perhaps we should be thankful he didn't throw in with our side instead." I think a lot of things are lost on that cheat. I'll talk to you later. :-D Raidra (talk) 00:42, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, shoot, I forgot the check story! I went to a used electronics store (like GameStop or something) in the mall and bought a GameBoy and a copy of Pokemon Gold. I paid by check. I went across the corridor to a book store and paid by check there too. As I signed my name I realized I didn't remember signing the check at the video game store. I went back to the store and asked the clerk who had checked me out a few minutes prior, "Did I sign that check?" He checked and found I had not. I signed the check and we had a laugh about it. Okay, now I'm done for the night! Raidra (talk) 01:03, June 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Anime and Remakes One of my favorite openings is the second one for Blood+: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ti47ixJfdhE. Others include: Naruto Shippuden Opening 8, Tokyo Ghoul, and the second opening, version 2 for Psycho-Pass. Oooo recommendations, nice! ^_^. I have favorites, but honestly I need to think about the ordering - I can ever think of them on the spot, the same for my favorite movies lol. I have seen One-Punch from the list; I definitely had fun with that one. Yes I think you'll enjoy Outlast. However, if you thought you felt powerless in Alien Isolation, then get ready to feel even more so in this one lol. Definitely one of the few games I'd give a 10/10 for its horror element. Lol oh yeah I remember when I first played GTA III. Good times there. Random thought, can imagine playing a GTA game in VR? Better yet, a Pokémon or war game? @_@. That's unfortunate about FE 7 remake. It sounds they're going for the TellTale method with episodes, which works for some games. Too me, it sounds like a good way for them to milk more money out of it by adding episodes through DLC purchasing which most games like Destiny and Star Wars love to do. From a business side, it's a profitable move. Yet from a consumer/gamer, it sucks considering that we're technically being cheated out of a full game in a way. I'm not sure if you're into the FE games but what are your thoughts on new 15 coming later this year? Vngel W (talk) Reply to "I Ran Out of Title Ideas" Message I see. I thought that like GameStop, it was a national chain though Jack in The Box is a national chain yet there are no Jack in The Box's in Rhode Island s far as I know so honestly who knows. I guess with the advent and convenience of streaming services have really driven physical movie stores out of business. Surprisingly, Blockbuster still has business online (they have a website that offers an On Demand service called SlingTV). Today I had a dentist appointment. I had to get some fillings and due to my sensory issues, they gave me laughing gas. I did fall asleep a couple of times during the procedure but it did not fully knock me out. All it did was make me feel numb and relaxed although I did feel pain a couple of times. I also felt kind of lightheaded and I remember laughing uncontrollably for a brief moment. The first time I breathed in the gas, the smell of bubble gum was really strong but then waned as the procedure went on. The gas was supposed to make me less aware of my surroundings and I wasn't supposed to have that great of an idea about what happened but I guess that only applies to certain individuals. I came back to my senses fairly quickly when the procedure was over though. Apparently one of the dentists thought it was a great idea to use their pen as a pointer because I noticed some black stuff on my teeth when the procedure was done. I thought one of the marks was a cavity at first. I had some pain on the left side of my mouth but it's improving though I need to be careful for the next couple of days. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:21, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Funny Pen Marks" Message When I laughed for a brief moment, one of the dentists asked me if I was laughing and I said no. Surprisingly, they bought it and didn't ask anymore questions about it. I also got to listen to the radio while I was being worked on. I distinctly remember listening to Uptown Funk but I don't remember any other songs being played mainly because I didn't recognize them. I'm really surprised Blockbuster didn't take the offer. I mean if I were the owner of Blockbuster and the offer would be something to help grow and evolve the company, I'd take it and help keep the company afloat for a few good years or so. I guess Netflix got the last laugh on that front then, huh? I remember watching a bunch of commercials for Blockbuster and I remember them mentioning how you had to wait two weeks for something when it came to Nextflix's mail order service. It was a very long time ago though so I don't remember all of the details too clearly. I think I might've had another filling procedure a long time ago. I was in tenth grade and the procedure was like 10:30 in the morning. I remember being drowsy and tingly and I remember getting a Dunkin Dounuts sandwich since I couldn't eat anything before the procedure. I also remember satying home from school all day because...Well... Wynaut? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:40, June 13, 2016 (UTC)